


Cecil&Carlos go hiking

by yayyLoor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayyLoor/pseuds/yayyLoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, do you believe in mountains now?" "No way"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil&Carlos go hiking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vital_root](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vital_root/gifts).



they have matching rucksacks btw

it was pretty rushed but I hope it's allright


End file.
